<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharks Are Friendly by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664726">Sharks Are Friendly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia, back in her hometown by the ocean, remembers a story she made up about a mermaid and goes to visit the place where her imagination ran wild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharks Are Friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dia wandered along the beach, staring down at the waves that lapped at the shore by her in excitement. Her parents had warned her that it was not safe for a little girl to visit the ocean by herself, but Dia knew she was responsible enough to go anyway. After all, she was almost nine and could take care of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached black rocks, carefully climbing up and exploring more. She hoped to find somewhere cool that she could show Ruby. As she walked more and stepped over tide pools, staring within them for signs of life. A crab scuttled away to hide deep in some seaweed. It made Dia smile as she pressed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the rocky floor which had transfixed her for so long, Dia was excited to see a small cave. She peered inside, seeing something out of a fairytale that Ruby was sure to find amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mermaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mermaid looked younger, almost the same age as her sister. She had a gray tail and fins like a shark’s along with a necklace with a ring on it hung from her neck, resting on a loose black shirt. She stared longingly up at the roof of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Dia called out, stepping onto the sand at the base of the cave, careful to avoid the water that was lapping in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” The mermaid yelled in surprise. Her eyes locked onto Dia’s and even the sound of the waves seemed to quiet. After a few moments, the mermaid spoke. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa Dia,” she replied with pride as she came closer. “Will you be my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mermaid looked her up and down before curling her tail closer. “I’m not supposed to be friends with any humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Dia asked, stepping nearer still. The mermaid just shrugged so she came to sit down next to her, undeterred by the harshness. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yohane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Yohane-chan.” Dia smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After staring bewildered for a few moments, Yohane returned a grin.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dia returned to the ocean. It had been many years since she was back in her hometown, Uchiura. Tokyo had been wildly different but she had grown used to it over time. Now the seaside that she had adored as a kid felt unfamiliar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered, trying to recall the spots she used to go, a hazy fantasy of finding a mermaid made her chortle. Her younger self sure did have a lot of imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious and wanting to revisit her old life, Dia concentrated hard, trying to think which beach it was. Eventually she remembered and wandered to it, feeling nostalgic at the same sandy shore. She spotted the black rocks in the distance and walked to them, carefully climbing up and traveling along. They used to feel so big now they were tiny compared but that was to be expected. She was an adult and it dulled things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia came across the cave that had been the location she met the mermaid in her little stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking inside, it was empty and boring. Pretty dreary with nothing of interest. How her younger self ever found this place enjoyable was a mystery. She stood in the middle for a little while and sighed. She was wasting her time here and while a break from work was nice she should get back to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, wandering back the way she came only to see something in the waters. Childish ideas of mermaids lingered, but Dia scoffed at such a thought. Still, she was curious as to what this thing was and stepped closer, peering down into the waters below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman breached the surface, giving her a grin that was filled with pointed fangs. “Dia-chan! Wow it’s really you! It’s been so long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pigiya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This strange woman just stared up at her, looking guilty. “Sorry, Dia-chan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia looked her over, noticing long dark blue hair that matched with fins and tail. Reeling, she figured she was going crazy and needed to sit down. Dia rubbed at her eyes a few times but it did nothing to change the current situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Don’t remember me?” There was a flicker of hurt before it was hidden by a fang filled grin. “Forgetting the great, ocean demigod, Yohane could be considered a grave insult. Luckily, she is merciful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Dia took a breath in. “That name sounds familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does! We used to play together when we were kids! You were the only human who was ever nice to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia tried to recall, picturing distant scenes with someone by the ocean and under the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Dia apologized, feeling a little guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mermaid just shrugged her shoulders, moving to swim into the cave and pull herself up so she was sitting in the sand. She smiled and Dia swore she’d seen this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After debating it for a little while, Dia sighed and came to sit by Yohane, knowing it would ruin her clothes and hating the feeling of the sand underneath her. She didn’t really know what to say as some part of her still couldn’t believe this was happening. Her eyes glanced over the gray tail and fins that seemed to be like a shark’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohane spotted her and turned away. “You’re really checking me out, huh? Do you like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia recoiled, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Buu buu. I-it’s not like that! I’m just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can gaze upon my body whenever you like.” She winked then stretched out her tail, giving Dia a full view of its length. “Careful though. Fall for me and you’ll have the worst luck imaginable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dia hissed, looking away as more blush rose to her cheeks. “You’re a mermaid. A creature of myth. Can you blame someone for being curious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I can’t but I don’t care. You’re the only human I’ll allow to look at me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like humans?” She turned back to Yohane to see her tail curl around herself protectively. Maybe it was bad to push this? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s whatever.” Her words were mumbled as she fiddled with the tip of a small fin that protrude from her arm. “The other humans tried to hurt me and you... disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right. If they were really friends back when they were kids then moving away following along with her family's whims must have hurt. “I’m… sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohane shrugged. “After, I went to the deep ocean for a while and it was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were there other mermaids down in the deep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not many.” She shrugged again, clearly finding the conversation uncomfortable. Things lulled before she seemed to replace the melancholy with a grin. “Where did you go? Will you tell me about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I went to Tokyo… It was busy compared and I was scared a lot as a kid. I missed Uchiura but I got used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny how you get used to things.” Yohane turned to look her directly in the eye. “The deep was crushing and dark and at first I hated it but it eventually became home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here then? So close to the shore I mean.” Dia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it here. There’s a little hole eroded at the top of the cave and at night the light shines on the water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohane looked up and Dia copied her, her eyes scanned until she saw a small flicker of bright blue sky through all the rocks above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also I… met you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back to Yohane, feeling more guilty now than ever. Dia had no idea how much her leaving hurt or how important she was, and although moving wasn’t her choice she still felt guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yohane-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Yohane just waved her hand idly trying to clear the air and brush it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no choice in leaving but I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yohane scratched at her fin awkwardly. “You still forgot me but whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Dia stall a little. Eventually she found herself. “Will you let me try and make it up to you? I’d like to get to know you and I promise I won’t forget you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. If you do I’ll curse you!” She folded her arms, not believing it one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia supposed that made sense. She’d just have to prove her wrong. With a smile, Dia spoke. “So tell me about the deep ocean.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mermaid time! This one was really fun to write :&gt;&gt;</p><p>Part of the Wake Up Challenger event! "Easy-1: Write a fic featuring a member from the Kurosawa family."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>